The Baseball Game
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: It's the Annual Baseball Game Championship Finals and Station House #4 is against #5. But what happens after George get injured and Julia takes his place. Will she win the game for them?


Here's another Jilliam fanfic! Enjoy!

…..

William and Julia are walking together along with little Mary in the pram to the baseball field. It was the annual baseball game championships and Station House #4 and #5 were the finalists.

"Are you excited to see daddy play baseball Mary?" Julia asked down at her beautiful baby girl.

Mary coos

"I'll take that as a yes" William says

They arrived at the field; Julia goes to the wives seating area and sits down beside Margaret. The Inspector makes Watts pitch, Henry is umpire, William is at first base, George 2nd base and John at 3rd. Then it's the 2nd inning and William up to bat first, then George, Inspector, Watts, Henry and John. After the 3 more innings only William, George and John get homeruns and Station House #5 is winning by 7-3. The Inspector is starting to get frustrated and trying to come up with a strategy plan.

"Sir, how about we change up?" William says

"Change up? What bloody hell do you mean, Murdoch?" asks the Inspector

"How about George pitches, Watts is the umpire, and Henry, John and I are at the bases."

"Actually that's a good plan. Ok we'll have a 10 minute time out and I'll talk to the other team to see if it's alright."

William nodded and went to see Julia and Mary, in the wives tent. All the wives were having tea and scones, while Julia was feeding Mary.

"So, William how's the game going?" Julia teases

"Please, Julia" William says

"I'm sorry, William. Do you want to hold and feed Mary for a few minutes?"

"I would love too."

Julia hands over Mary to William

"My goodness, she's getting big."

"Well, she is 6 months' old William and starting solid foods now."

"That's true." William says while giving the bottle to Mary.

"Constable Mack's wife thinks Mary is such a beautiful baby."

"Well she is, Julia."

"She said that she thinks that Mary has your forehead and eyelashes and chin."

"Mary has a beautiful and perfect mixture of both of us, Julia."

"Yes, she does."

"Ok, 10 minute time out is over, and Murdoch, were doing that changeup" says the Inspector

"Ok, sir. Daddy's got to go back and play. Will you cheer me on?" William asks Mary

Mary coos

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Bloody hell, Murdoch, get over here." shouted the Inspector

"Ok, sir, good luck kisses from my girls?" William asks as he hands over Mary to Julia and get kisses from both of them.

"Good luck, detective." Julia says

William heads back over to the field and Julia sits down with Mary on her lap.

(1 Hour Later)

"Ok the game is 7-7, we just need a homerun and we'll win this game. Crabtree you ready?" Says the Inspector

"Ok, sir, I'll just need to warm up a bit." George says

"Whatever, bugalugs, just hurry up."

(10 Minutes Later)

George is up to bat and he swings and misses.

"Strike 1" says the umpire

George swings again

"Strike 2"

"It's ok, George" William says

"Oh come on, Crabtree, get your head in the game." Shouts the Inspector

George is about to swing when he pulls a muscle. The referee whistles a time out and William and the Inspector go to George to check on him.

"Julia…" William calls over to her and she checks on George.

"Ok, you're not injured badly but your shoulder is pulled and strained. You shouldn't use it for a few days."

"Oh, bloody hell, it means we'll have to forfeit." Says the Inspector

The Inspector and Detective Murphy from Station House #5 come over laughing.

"Well, Brackenreid, I guess that's it for you. Better luck next year."

"Oh…blo…ody…he…" the Inspector mutters

"No, Inspector, I will play for the team." Says Julia

"Julia? Are you sure?" asks William

"Yes, I am sure, now hand me a bat" she responded back

"Uh…No, No, No" says Detective Murphy

"What's your bloody problem?" ask the inspector

"Women don't play sports. They are meant to stay at home, cook and clean, and have your children. It's bad enough that you're a doctor."

"Is that why your wife and children left you?" Julia responds back with her arms crossed

"Let's see what you got, Mrs. Murdoch?" says the Inspector from #5

"That's Dr. Ogden to you and it will be my pleasure. Margaret look after Mary. William throw me a pitch." She says and grabs a bat

William throws the ball and Julia hits it and it flies 150 meters into the air.

"Ok she can play. But men let's move in closer for her." Says Detective Murphy

William is about to throw a punch to Murphy when Julia stops him. The game continues and Julia goes up to the home base and the men start moving in closer to their bases. Julia swings once and misses.

"Strike 1."

"It's ok, Julia."

Julia swings again and misses.

"Strike 2."

Murphy and the other constables begin laughing and Julia begins to get frustrated. William asks for a time out and asks to speak to his wife.

"I'm sorry, but these men are getting to me.'

"It's ok, but want some pointers?"

"Yes, please."

"Ok, first stand like this."

He shows her how to stand on her feet at the base.

"Ok, now take the bat and put it in this position, with your elbow up and pointed."

Julia puts the bat in the position.

"Ok, now hand over hand on the bat, like this."

"Ok, now no matter if we win or lose, I'll treat you to a special early dinner and _dessert_ to follow." He says with a flirty wink and Julia smiles and winks back.

"Ok, game on" says the referee.

Julia is ready to swing, when Detective Murphy calls over to the Inspector from #5.

"Oh, Inspector, maybe when we win, which we will, we should get the trophy to say, "we won, because of a woman." He laughs and out loud and at that moment Julia swings and hits the ball which hits Murphy in the groin.

"Ohh" he says and falls to the ground

"Oh, my" Julia says and she runs and all she can hear is William, the Inspector, George and other men of #4 cheer for her.

She keeps running and slicks into the home base and is safe.

"Safe." Says the umpire and referee

Station House #4 cheers.

"We won."

"Julia" William says as he runs to her.

"I'm ok."

"Your dress is ruined." William says looking down.

"Who cares, I won the game for us."

William then grabs her by the waist and lifts her off the ground and turns her around in a circle. The other men cheered for her began shouting "Ogden."

The men of Station House #5 are still on the field, and laying on the ground in frustration.

(Brackenreid's House)

"I just want to say I am proud of you men and most importantly want to thank Dr. Ogden for giving Murphy what he deserved and for helping us win the game. So men, raise your glass to Dr. Ogden." Inspector said

"Dr. Ogden." Then men said

"More like to Mrs. Murdoch to me." William said and gives her a kiss.

"William the men can see us."

"I don't care" and he gives her another kiss.

(Murdoch's Home)

William and Julia are lying in bed out of breath.

"Wi…l…liam, tha…t wa…s ama…zi…ng."

"in…de…ed."

"Is…t…ha…t wh…at yo..u ca…l…l a des..s…er…t?"

"On…ly f…or y…o…u, Mrs. Mu…r…doch."

She laughs and gives him another kiss and fall asleep in each other's arms in bliss

The End


End file.
